


La storia di pioggia e minatore d'oro 雨水与淘金者

by AFK375



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFK375/pseuds/AFK375
Summary: *涉及5.0主线剧情&设定，没有通关FFXIV 5.0主线剧情、不想被剧透的请勿阅读。*一篇短小的童话，有魔改，笔者没有严谨考据过游戏世界观设定。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	La storia di pioggia e minatore d'oro 雨水与淘金者

# 雨水与淘金者 La storia di pioggia e minatore d'oro

### 童话一则

时间尚且年幼时，人们曾经在一片平原上相爱地生活着，没有死亡，也没有恶意。大地不会吝啬为人们送上丰收，天空从不毫无怜悯地降下落雷。人们在此地安居，他们不是农夫，也没有国王。太古年代的人们平等地生活着，各司其职。他们中一部分人负责维护这片平原的安宁，另一部分则负责创造美好的事物。

然而，就像皆大欢喜的戏剧照样落幕，美好的生活也会迎来终点。起先只是飞鸟的落羽出现在西方的边境上*，人们对此依旧信心十足，认为这或许会是平原成长的一环，并选出十四位能人来商讨对策。史无前例，人们的期望和能人们的妙计双双战败——灾难像蝗群一般袭来，畸形的身躯盖住葱绿的大地，毫不留情地啃食着生命的稻谷。土地枯竭，蓝天与阳光被永不散去的乌云夺走。世界伊始以来，生命头一次这样迅速、大量地凋零着。

幸存的人们试图反击，却发现他们的选择所剩无几。人们的一部分献上自己以停止灾厄，一部分献上自己以重振生机，而剩下的一部分，却献上自己以继续斗争。不再幸福的平原上只剩下黑色的血和白色的火，幸存的能人奄奄一息，直到一个拥有独特灵魂的人献上了它自己。 它的灵魂创造出了世界上最初的水，水流从天际涌出，逐渐汇集成奔腾的大河。河水冲洗黑色的血，也浇灭白色的火。公正的大洪水止住一切，淹没平原，世上只剩下一片混沌的、原始的海洋和乘上方舟的三位能人。

时光流逝，洪水终于退去，陆地也逐渐显现了。 新芽在沙石中萌生，人们的灵魂却一去不复返。仅剩的能人长跪在黄泥中，手持淘盘，试图从亿万粒沙子里筛到能拼出完整灵魂的金沙。能人如此长久地跪着，又如此专注，连灵魂被风雨侵蚀，身体被泥巴沾满都浑然不觉。从那之后，没有生命再见过能人，世间只剩下一首被长久传唱的民谣：在泥水中，在沙漠中，在沼泽中，有一尊石像，它正向着幽暗的地下沉没。河水从它大理石的眼珠上流过，蒸汽从它龟裂的肩膀后溜走。很久之后，又有雨水复归此地。

注释：  
*：古希腊人占卜时向北方站立，鸟类从观察者的西方飞来被视为不吉的征兆。

**Author's Note:**

> 仅以此文作为纪念本人5.0通关的临时半成品。  
> 将光战与水的比喻联系起来的灵感来源于官方小说《漆黑秘话》第四篇。


End file.
